Il est hors de question que je sois déchu par ta faute !
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Défi "Futur" sur DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook) Dean est envoyé dans le futur par Dieu pour des raisons obscures. Quand SON Castiel s'en rend compte, il part à sa recherche et le trouve en train d'embrasser le Castiel de ce futur... enragé, il va se rendre compte trop tard qu'il ne faut jamais se précipiter...


Quand Castiel apparu dans cette chambre, il vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

Comment c'était possible ?

La rage monta rapidement dans tout son être, prenant par là même, possession de sa grâce tout entière.

Là ! Sous ses yeux, noirs de colère, Dean.

Là ! Sous ses yeux ... Dean en train d'embrasser ... de l'embrasser lui ? Un lui sans grâce , un lui HUMAIN !

"-**MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?** Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Sous la surprise et une certaine peur aussi, Dean se leva d'un bon faisant volte face, blanc comme un linge, la bouche ouverte comme pour dire quelque chose qui ne sortait pas.

Le Castiel humain sachant parfaitement devant qui il était, du moins devant quelle réaction de lui-même il se trouvait, se leva du lit à son tour, se mettant à moitié devant Dean une main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher d'avancer et l'autre devant lui pour essayer de maintenir une distance avec son double furieux.

"-Holà vieux, respires, ne vas pas faire de connerie, essayes de ne pas la faire toi. Dit-il calmement.

"-Tu es **HUMAIN !** Dit l'autre avec un air dédaigneux.

"-Oui c'est Dean...

"-**C'EST DEAN ?** Hurla-t-il sans laisser une chance au Castiel humain de finir sa phrase. **NON ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !**

Il se jeta alors en avant balançant le Castiel humain par dessus le lit, avant d'attraper Dean violemment par le col de sa veste et sortant son poignard céleste de sa manche, il le planta directement dans son coeur.

"-**IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE SOIS DÉCHU PAR TA FAUTE...** Lui dit-il son visage au plus près du sien dans une grimace de haine terrible.

"-**NOOOOOONNN ! DEAN !** Hurla le Castiel humain en se précipitant sur le corps du jeune homme mort sur le coup, poussant l'autre Castiel qui restait de marbre. **NON** Dean... Non pas encore. Finit-il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Non non non.

"-Il nous a fait chuter, il ne méritait que ça ! Dit stoïquement l'ange Castiel.

"-**NON ! JAMAIS ! **

"-Mais ...

A ce moment là l'ange Castiel sentit un malaise dans tout son corps.

"-**NON !** C'est pas Dean qui nous a fait chuter espèce d'abrutit.

L'autre Castiel commençait à ressentir une douleur dans le ventre, une douleur tellement terrible qu'elle le fit plier.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Imbécile ! ... Il se passe que tu viens de faire la même erreur que moi.

"-Quoi ?

"-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été déchu ?

Il prit une pose et une grande inspiration, en se levant, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

"-**PARCE QUE J'AI TUE DEAN ! "MON" DEAN !**

"-**NON ! **

"-**SI !** J'ai tué Dean parce qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments pour moi ... _trop __tôt_ ...

"-Trop tôt ?

"-Oui trop tôt car j'ai très vite su, mais trop tard, que je les partageais, je ne savais juste pas les reconnaître, mais tu vas voir ... maintenant que tu vas devenir humain, tu vas comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir mal ... et la culpabilité d'avoir tué la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde...

"-NON !

L'ange Castiel commença à s'illuminer de bleu, dû à sa grâce qui lui était extirpée.

Quand l'être et la grâce furent bien distincts, l'un à côté de l'autre, le Castiel nouvellement déchu disparu, renvoyé dans son époque.

La grâce, vibrante, chaude et douce resta là, immobilisée dans l'air et une voix se fit entendre.

* * *

**_""""CASTIEL ! """"_**

"Oui père ... répondit-il humblement.

**_""""PRENDS CETTE GRACE ET RENDS LA VIE A DEAN WINCHESTER""""_**

**_""""TU AS ASSEZ SOUFFERT DE TON ERREUR""""_**

**_""""ACCEPTES SON AMOUR COMME S'IL ÉTAIT LE MIEN""""_**

**_""""JE SUIS EN CHAQUE HOMME EN CHAQUE FEMME""""_**

**_""""L'AMOUR N'EST PAS QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL""""_**

**_""""TU L'AS COMPRIS MAINTENANT""""_**

* * *

"-Oui père... Dit Castiel donc les larmes noyaient son visage.

La grâce se mit soudainement en mouvement et entra brusquement en lui, diffusant sa chaleur et sa puissance dans toutes les parties de son corps, le faisant tomber au sol.

Quand il se releva il était de nouveau un ange du Seigneur et se précipitant vers Dean, il posa sa main sur son coeur, qui y fit apparaître une lueur dorée et lui rendit la vie.

"-Cass...

"-Dean...

"-Je t'aime Cass...

"-Oh moi aussi Dean ... tellement.


End file.
